My Confession Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Based on the song by Josh Groban. Daniel finally confesses his true feelings for Sam. Friendship/romance. Please R


2/6/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "My Confession". It's sung by Josh Groban. I don't own Sam or Daniel they are owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. The song "My Confession" is from Josh Groban's CD "Closer".

A/N: go to joshgroban (dot) com for more information!

A/N 2: AU. Friendship/romance.

Rated K Please R&R!

Archeologist, linguist and science geek extraordinaire Daniel Jackson sat in his office. It was a late Sunday night; he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 24:00 hours. The blue eyed and brown haired archeologist sighed and scrubbed his hands across his face. He looked down at his desk; there laid an artifact given to him by SG-15. Daniel had been working on it for hours, or at least he'd been trying to. He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. It had turned to ice hours ago. He got up and went to the coffee pot and started a new pot. His mind was racing with work, and about her.

The man walked back over to his desk chair and sat down and looked once again at the artifact, then back again at his watch and then at the calendar that was hung right above his desk on the wall. He couldn't believe he was here again at the SGC, working on a Sunday night much less.

The tired scientist glanced down at the artifact and silently cursed it for making him work on a Sunday night. SG-15 had given it to him earlier in the week, and he had tried all week long to use the spare time he had to work on it. But because of two emergency missions he had to go on with his team mates he hadn't gotten the chance to look at it and now it was Sunday night and he was dead tired and didn't want to work on the artifact.

The very tired man once again looked at his watch and sighed. His report on the artifact was due to General Hammond by 0700 hours. The linguist got up from his desk and went over and poured himself a fresh pot of coffee. He sat back down at his desk and began to work on the artifact once more.

An hour later, Daniel put the finishing touches on his report to General Hammond regarding this artifact. He smiled as he put down his pen. He could now focus on what he was really thinking about and that was Sam. He smiled as he thought about her. He thought back on their friendship, one filled with happiness and joy, angst and hurt, pain and confusion.

Sam and Daniel had been best friends almost instantly when they met all those years ago. They quickly bonded over their love of science and were soon inseparable. Over the years, they had seen each other through it all: the search for and death of Sha're, the death of Jacob, Hathor, fighting Anubis and the Ori, Sam dating and breaking up with Pete, Daniel dating and loosing Sarah, Daniel's ascension and so much more. They were each others best friend, confidant, trust worthy team mate, protector in times of battle, and much more.

Through it all, their friendship was the one solid thing they could both count on. Because they spent so much time together, the gossip mill at the SGC went into over drive and people assumed they were a couple, after all, you rarely saw Sam without Daniel or visa versa either working together in the lab, eating a meal together, or staying by each others bedside in the infirmary. If asked if they were a couple, they would both adamantly deny it.

On the outside, they appeared to be best friends and this was true. Daniel recalled still, the moment their relationship changed.

It had been after a particularly difficult mission that resulted in Sam coming back to the SGC with a broken leg, concussion, broken ribs and hypothermia after falling from a cliff into a body of large water. Hammond put SG-1 on stand down until Sam was recovering. Daniel stayed by her side every second while she was in the infirmary recovering. When Sam was finally able to be sprung free from the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser insisted that Sam go home and heal up from her injuries. Fraiser told her that she wasn't to be alone because she was still on pain meds from her broken ribs and because of the concussion she had also received. Daniel jumped at the chance to help his best friend and offered her a ride back to his apartment.

They made their way into Daniel's apartment and went inside. After getting settled, they ordered pizza and watched movies together. At the end of the night, Daniel insisted that he sleep on the floor while Sam took the couch. This way, he insisted it would be easier to take care of her if she should need help in the middle of the night. They got the pillows and blankets and settled down to sleep. Before they fell asleep, Daniel made sure that Sam had taken her pain meds like Fraiser had ordered.

The last words Sam had whispered as she fell asleep was "Good night Daniel, I love you".

Daniel who was almost asleep himself sat up shocked. Had he just heard her right? Had she said "I love you"? Daniel tried to shrug it off and chalk it up to the pain meds she was on, but he couldn't sleep at all that night. Luckily for him, Sam slept through the night without incident.

The next morning, she didn't recall what she had said to him and he did his best to act like nothing had happened. As he took care of her over the next several days, he was glad that she was on pain meds because he knew that she would never in a million years say "I love you" to him. They were best friends! Daniel knew that Sam loved him, but not like that...or did she? This confused Daniel and made him question Sam's feelings for him. Had she always felt this way? Why was it just coming up now? Was it the pain meds, the pain or something else?

Over the next several days, she would say it again at night each time and each night Daniel would get little to no sleep.

One morning Daniel woke up earlier than usual and made his way to the kitchen where he made some coffee. He sat there at his kitchen table trying not to fall asleep. He hadn't slept in days and it was taking a toll on his body and mind. He just thanked the gods that soon Sam would be feeling better and would back to work at the SGC and they could forget this entire thing happened.

Eventually Sam healed up enough to go back to work at the SGC. Daniel couldn't have been happier. He was itching to get out of his apartment and especially away from Sam. As soon as she had said it the first night, he had wanted to leave his apartment almost immediately. All those questions in his mind confused and left him dizzy. Now that he was back at work he could do two things: he could avoid Sam and he could concentrate on work.

Sam took notice of Daniel's departure from their usual activities. Little did he know, that she had notice the distance he had place upon himself and her when she was staying at his apartment. She noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes and the scared and panicked look on his face when she nonchalantly said "I love you" to him for doing something nice like made her breakfast or give her a hug or a massage.

Sam would tell Daniel the reason why she kept saying "I love you" to him, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same way. So she kept it to herself. But Daniel wasn't stupid; he could sense that Sam loved him through all of their hardships, but especially this. But it friendship love that he felt for her. Not romantic love. But Sam didn't feel the same way; she had come to love Daniel as more than just a friend but never said anything. She didn't want to hurt him.

It all came to a head one Friday night a few weeks after Sam had gotten back on base. She walked to Daniel's office, and peered inside. He was sitting at his desk working on a report. She had in her hands, two cups of coffee. Daniel stopped working as soon as he smelled the aroma of the delicious coffee. He turned to see Sam standing there smiling. It wasn't her usual bright smile, it seemed somewhat forced. Sam did her best to get Daniel to open up as to why he was acting the way he was, but he refused to talk about that issue, instead he changed the subject and they talked about their upcoming mission. Sam had a feeling that Daniel knew how she felt about him, but wasn't sure and left his office sadder than before.

Daniel wasn't going to how this affecting him. Over the years he had come to love her as a best friend. He denied it to himself that this incident with Sam had made him realize his true feelings for her. He brushed it off and did his best to complete his work, filling out reports, going on missions etc. How was he supposed to know that Sam loved him in more than a friend kind of way? Other than saying it aloud, Sam had left him little notes now and then, signing it "I love you".

A week after visiting Daniel in his office, the tension between Sam and Daniel was clearly evident and made so by Jack O'Neill confronting them both after a mission debriefing. He told them that had better figure out what was wrong between the two of them because it was starting to affect the dynamic of the team.

That night after everyone on the base had left and there were only a few personnel left on the base, Sam made her way to Daniel's office determined to set this straight once and for all.

Sam expected to find Daniel working furiously on an artifact or a report, but instead she found him staring off into space. This was how she found him on this late Sunday night and he was jolted back to life and brought back to the present with a tap on the shoulder from Sam.

Daniel jumped about three feet in the air when he felt Sam tap him on the shoulder. He had a look of confusion and wonder on his face. He looked at her in wonderment and for a few seconds, all he could do was stare at her. Sam finally asked Daniel what he was doing and he answered that he was day dreaming. He didn't say about what though. Sam finally confronted Daniel on his behavior towards her and when she finished asking him about why he was acting the way he was.

The only thing he could do was to turn on his computer, put on a CD and let her listen to a song. It was this song that told Sam how he really felt.

_I have been blind, unwilling_

_To see the true love you're giving_

_I have ignored every blessing_

_I'm on my knees confessing_

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I am staggered by your beauty _

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Hear my confession_

_I have been wrong about you_

_Thought I was strong without you _

_For so long nothing could move me_

_For so long nothing could change me_

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I am captured by your beauty _

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart is turning_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Hear my confession_

_You are the air that I breathe_

_You're the ground beneath my feet_

_When did I stop believing?_

_Because I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I am staggered by your beauty_

_Your unassuming grace_

_And I feel my heart_

_Falling into place_

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

_Hear my confession_

_(And I feel my heart is turning)_

_(Falling into place)_

"Sam, I can't deny it anymore…I love you. I always have loved you as a friend and comrade but over these past several weeks, I've been so confused and weary of you. I'm sorry! I knew that you loved me too, but only as a friend, nothing more. Other than your notes, how was I supposed to know you liked more than a friend, that you loved me? I'm sorry for the way I acted. Can you forgive me"?

Sam didn't know what to say, the music and the lyrics and then Daniel's speech all said so much. She remained silent, collecting her thoughts. She looked at Daniel and saw the fear and anticipation in his eyes. Then she spoke, "Yes Daniel, I do forgive you. I'm sorry for my actions towards you these past weeks. But I've come to realize that I love you as more than a friend and it took this incident to make me realize that. I'm sorry too, can you forgive me too"?

Daniel smiled and his eyes lit up and he spoke, "Yes Sam I can forgive you. Thank you for explaining this too me. I love you." With that he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her close to him. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes and smiled.

The next morning Jack found them curled up together fully clothed on Daniel's bed with Daniel holding Sam and they each had a look of peace and happiness on their faces.


End file.
